Wie der Vater so der Sohn
by Enna Namo
Summary: Trunks kommt aus der Zukunft zurück.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I'm just writing for fun and reviews not for money.  
  
Authors notes: Okay, was soll ich sagen? Bisher habe ich mich auf Englisch ausgetobt. Dies ist meine erste Geschichte auf deutsch und meine erste Dragonball Geschichte. Doppelte Premiere. Sollte ich genug Reviews kriegen, werde ich versuchen regelmäßig ein Kapitel upzuloaden. *g* Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
  
  
Wie der Vater so der Sohn.  
  
Like Father like Son  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Ankunft  
  
Krillin lag am Strand von Muten Roshi's kleiner Insel und beobachtete wie C18 mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter im Sand spielte. Er lächelte ihnen zu, als sie kurz zu ihm herüber sahen. Seit Marron laufen gelernt hatte konnte man sie keinen Moment unbeobachtet lassen. Ständig musste jemand in der Nähe sein und auf sie aufpassen. Meistens war er ja derjenige der sich um seine kleine Tochter kümmerte, aber heute hatte C18 sich bereit erklärt sich den ganzen Nachmittag ihren Mutterpflichten zu widmen.  
  
Krillin legte sich zurück und beobachtete den Himmel über sich. Seine Tochter. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Er war verheiratet mit der schönsten Frau des Universums und hatte mit ihr ein Kind. Er liebte sie beide so sehr, dass es manchmal schon weh tat, aber es war ein schöner, ein süßer Schmerz, den er gerne bereit war zu ertragen. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit in der er und C18 sich kennen lernten. Was hatte er damals Angst gehabt, sie würde ihn zurückweisen.  
  
C18 hatte ihn anfangs hin und wieder auf der Insel besucht. Sie hatten zusammen trainiert und manchmal, eher selten, auch das ein oder andere Gespräch geführt. C18 hatte damals nicht gewusst, was sie jetzt mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Dr. Gero hatte sie programmiert um Son Goku zu töten. Aber Son Goku war tot und er würde auch nicht mehr zurück kommen. Sie hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass ihr Leben nun für sie irgendwie keinen Sinn mehr hätte. Ihr Bruder war verschwunden, ihr Schöpfer tot und ihre Aufgabe konnte sie nicht erfüllen.  
  
Krillin hatte sich damals große Sorgen um sie gemacht und verzweifelt nach etwas gesucht, dass sie aufmuntern würde. Als sie ihn das nächste Mal besuchte begrüßte er sie mit einem Strauß roter Rosen. Sein Gesicht war dabei mindestens genauso rot wie die Blumen und sogar auf C18 Wangen hatte sich ein leichter Schimmer von Rot gezeigt. Das Training fiel an diesem Tag kürzer aus als sonst und sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit im Meer zu schwimmen. Als sie am Abend wieder davon flog bat Krillin sie darum am folgenden Sonntag Abend zu kommen. Sie sagte sie würde es sich überlegen.  
  
Krillin hatte etwas ganz besonderes vorbereitet. Hinter dem Haus hatte er unter einer Palme einen Tisch aufgestellt und ihn festlich gedeckt. Er hatte sogar an eine Kerze gedacht und stand den ganzen Tag in der Küche um ein besonders Essen zu zubereiten. Ständig musste er Muten Roshi aus der Küche vertreiben, der von den köstlichen Düften angelockt wurde wie eine Motte vom Licht. Schließlich schaffte er es seinen alten Meister anderweitig zu beschäftigen, indem er ihm einen Stapel neuer Magazine in die Hand drückte.  
  
C18 kam kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und Krillin's Herz hatte damals so wild geklopft, dass er befürchtete sie würde es hören können. Er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um ihr zur Begrüßung keinen Kuss direkt auf den Mund zu geben. Statt dessen küsste er ihr die Hand. Als er sich aufrichtet und in ihre kristallblauen Augen sah bemerkte er, dass sie rot geworden war. Nur mit Mühe hatte er ein Kichern unterdrücken können. Er bot ihr dann seinen Arm an und führte sie wie ein perfekter Gentleman zu dem vorbereiteten Tisch.  
  
Der Abend war wunderschön. Nach dem Essen, das C18 mehr als einmal lobte, saßen sie noch lange bei Kerzenschein zusammen und unterhielten sich. Als C18 sich dann aufmachen wollte um wieder fort zu fliegen bot Krillin ihr an zu ihm und Muten Roshi zu ziehen. Im Haus sei noch ein Gästezimmer frei und es mache überhaupt keine Umstände. C18 zögerte und Krillin redete weiter. Er wusste, dass er verliebt war und die Hälfte von dem was er sagte mit Sicherheit Unsinn war, aber die andere Hälfte war wohl überzeugend. C18 sagte zu zu bleiben. Nur für ein paar Tage, wie sie betonte. Aus diesen Tagen wurden Wochen, aus den Wochen Monate und aus den Monaten Jahre.  
  
Nun waren schon über 6 Jahre seit dem Kampf mit Cell vergangen und sie waren inzwischen verheiratet und hatten eine Tochter. Krillin schloss die Augen.  
  
Cell. Der Kampf von damals ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Son Goku's Opfer, Trunk's Tod, Vegeta der außer sich vor Wut den Tod seines Sohnes rächen wollte, Son Gohan der Vegeta vor Cell beschützte und dabei schwer verletzt wurde, der Endkampf in dem sie alle gegen Cell antraten um Son Gohan zu helfen und dann letztendlich Son Gohan's Sieg über das Ungeheuer.  
  
Aber es war ein bitterer Sieg gewesen. Auch wenn sie Trunks mit Hilfe der Dragon Balls zurückholen konnten, spürte Krillin jetzt noch immer einen Stich im Herz wenn er daran zurück dachte, wie der junge Saiyan gestorben war. Er hatte ihn in der kurzen Zeit, die er in ihrer Zeit war, in Herz geschlossen.  
  
"Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut."  
  
"Wem?"  
  
Krillin öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die Augen seiner Frau. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er laut gesprochen hatte und sah sie verwundert an.  
  
"Wem soll es gut gehen?"  
  
Sie wiederholte ihre Frage und lächelte ihn dabei auf ihre eigene unergründliche Weise an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
  
"Ich dachte gerade an unseren Kampf mit Cell und an Trunks. Ich hoffe es ist ihm gelungen seine Welt zu retten. Schließlich muss er ja in seiner Zeit allein gegen ...."  
  
Krillin unterbrach sich und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. In einer verlegenen Geste legte er den Arm hinter den Kopf, so wie es Son Goku immer tat, wenn er was nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
"Er muss in seiner Zeit allein gegen mich und meinen Bruder und Cell antreten. Wolltest du das sagen?"  
  
Krillin nickte nur stumm. C18 lächelte ihn liebevoll an und streckte ein Hand aus um ihm sanft über eine Wange zu streichen.  
  
"Ich wünsche ihm, dass er sie besiegt und seine Welt rettet. Stark genug müsste er dazu ja sein. Schließlich hat er zwei Jahre im Raum von Geist und Zeit verbracht und viel mit Vegeta trainiert." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Auch wenn es mehr gebracht hätte wenn er mit mir trainiert hätte. Schließlich bin ich viel stärker als dieser arrogante, überhebliche, eingebildete, großmäulige, unverschämte selbsternannte Prinz."  
  
Krillin konnte nicht anderes. Er musste Lachen. Sie hatte recht. Immerhin hatte sie Vegeta damals ohne große Mühe den Arm gebrochen und sie hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ihr Vegeta unsympathisch war. Aber wer außer Bulma mochte Vegeta schon.  
  
Plötzlich tönte aus dem kleinen Haus wütendes Geschrei und Kinderweinen.  
  
"Was ist da schon wieder los?"  
  
Krillin rollte mit den Augen und sah sich um. Ein wütender Muten Roshi stürmte aus dem Haus mit einer kläglich schreienden Marron auf dem Arm, die noch die Reste eines Magazins in den Händen hielt. Krillin musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Seine kleine Tochter hatte ihre ganz eigene Art mit Muten Roshi's Lektüre umzugehen. Meistens zerrisse sie die Hefte nur und kaute auf den Schnipseln herum, aber gelegentlich kam es auch vor, dass sie deren Schwimmfähigkeit testen wollte. Auf diese Weise hatte sie bereits mehrfach die Toilette verstopft und die Waschmaschine außer Betrieb gesetzt. An den Tag, wo sie einen ganzen Stapel im Meer versenkt hatte wollte Krillin lieber nicht mehr denken. An diesem Tag waren ihr nämlich auch einige der Videokassetten in die Hand gefallen, die den gleichen Weg wie die Hefte nahmen. Muten Roshi war damals kurz davor gewesen sie alle aus seinem Haus zu werfen.  
  
Nun stand der Alte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihnen. Marron krabbelte noch immer weinend zu seinen Füßen. C18 hob ihre Tochter hoch und nahm ihr die letzten Reste aus den kleinen Fäusten.  
  
"Also wirklich Marron. Du bist doch noch viel zu jung um so was zu lesen. Wenn du mal so ein alter Tattergreis wie Muten Roshi bist, dann brauchst du so was. Aber das wird ja noch eine Weile dauern. Außerdem ist es langsam Zeit für dein Abendessen und du musst baden."  
  
Ohne Muten Roshi zu beachten ging C18 mit Marron auf dem Arm zurück ins Haus und überließ es Krillin seinen alten Meister zu beruhigen. Dieser war aber mehr damit beschäftigt ihr hinterher zu starren. Krillin räusperte sich.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass sie wunderschön ist, aber sie ist meine Frau und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn jemand sie so anstarrt." Krillin wartete einen Moment um sicher zu sein das Muten Roshi ihm auf zuhörte. Dann fuhr er etwas schärfer fort. "Und sie mag es auch nicht."  
  
Muten Roshi zuckte zusammen als habe ihm jemand einen elektrischen Schock versetzt. C18 hatte ihm bei einer ähnlichen Gelegenheit ziemlich deutlich demonstriert, dass sie es wirklich nicht mochte, wenn er sie anstarrte. Er schluckte und wandte sich dann Krillin zu. Dieser winkte gleich ab.  
  
"Ich weiß, wir hätten aufpassen sollen. Aber was lässt du auch die Hefte so rum liegen? Räum sie weg und Marron kommt gar nicht erst in Versuchung sie kaputt zu machen."  
  
"Ich habe sie weg geräumt. Das kleine Biest hat sie sich aus dem Schrank geholt. Ich hatte den Schrank sogar abgeschlossen. Aber das hat nichts genützt. Sie hat einfach die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen."  
  
Krillin riss überrascht die Augen auf. Seine kleine Tochter war bereits in der Lage Möbel auseinander zu nehmen? Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem immer noch wütenden Muten Roshi zurück ins Haus um sich selber davon zu überzeugen. Bevor sie jedoch das Haus erreichten erschütterte ein lauter Knall die Luft. Krillin sah sich um. Er entdeckte einen kleinen Punkt am Horizont, der schneller größer wurde.  
  
"Das wahr wohl so ein Überschallflieger. Wusste gar nicht, dass die hier in der Gegend üben."  
  
Muten Roshi wandte sich mit einem Schulterzucken ab und ging weiter in Richtung Haus. Krillin kniff die Augen zusammen um besser zu sehen. Der Punkt wurde immer größer.  
  
"Das ist kein Flugzeug. Das sieht aus wie.."  
  
Er beendete den Satz nicht sondern schoss wie ein Pfeil in die Luft.  
  
"Sag C18 sie soll mir folgen. Schnell."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und flog so schnell wie möglich dem seltsamen Objekt entgegen. Muten Roshi ging vor sich hin brummelnd in Haus um C18 bescheid zu sagen. Diese drückte ihm Marron in den Arm und folgte Krillin sofort.  
  
"Was für eine Aufregung wegen so einem blöden Flugzeug." Muten Roshi schüttelte den Kopf. Dann aber dachte er nach. Krillin wäre mit Sicherheit nicht wegen eines Flugzeuges so schnell davon geflogen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn nicht irgend etwas damit ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Und warum sollte C18 mitkommen? Neugierig geworden trat er mit Marron auf dem Arm wieder vor das Haus und suchte den Himmel ab. Als er fand was er suchte weiteten sich Augen vor Schreck.  
  
Kaum 500 Meter von seiner Insel entfernt schwebte die Zeitmaschine mit der Trunks damals gekommen war in der Luft. Sie war schwer beschädigt und brannte an mehreren Stellen. Krillin und C18 flogen neben der Steuerkuppel und versuchten offensichtlich sie aufzubrechen. Muten Roshi beobachtete wie gebannt wie die beiden wieder und wieder auf das durchsichtige Material einschlugen, aber es schien nicht nachzugeben.  
  
"Wieso macht Trunks oder wer immer das Ding fliegt nicht einfach die Kuppel auf?"  
  
C18 gelang es schließlich die beiden Hälften der Kuppel ein Stück weit auseinander zu drücken, so dass Krillin hinein kam. Es dauerte endlose Sekunden bis er mit einem offenbar leblosen Körper wieder auftauchte. Kaum hatte er sich den schlaffen Körper über die Schulter geworfen explodierte etwas in der Maschine und das Feuer verstärkte sich. Krillin beeilte sich zur Insel zurück zu kehren. Er blickte sich noch einmal kurz um und konnte sehen wie C18 die Zeitmaschine mit einem mächtigen Schlag in Richtung Meer beförderte. Als sie dort unterging zerbarst sie in einer gewaltigen Explosion. Eine gewaltige Wasserfontäne spritzte auf, aber ansonsten richtete sie keinen Schaden an.  
  
Krillin landete vor Muten Roshi. Dieser betrachtete den leblosen Körper genauer. Viel erkennen konnte man nicht außer, dass wer immer es auch war, schwer verletzt sein musste, wenn nicht sogar lebensgefährlich oder schon bereits tot. Die Kleidung war zerrissen und mit Blut getränkt. Tiefe Schrammen zogen sich über Arme und Beine und Brust und Rücken waren mit tiefen, halb verheilten Wunden bedeckt. Krillin legte seine Last vorsichtig auf den Boden. Nun konnte Muten Roshi auch das Gesicht sehen, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass er es lieber nicht sehen wollte. Schnitte, Prellungen und blaue Flecke entstellten es völlig und machten es unmöglich zu erkennen, wenn man da vor sich hatte. Nur ein paar blutverkrustete Haarsträhnen von seltsamer Farbe gaben ihm schließlich einen Hinweis auf die Identität des Schwerverletzten, dessen Brust sich beim Atmen kaum merklich hob und senkte.  
  
"Wo sind die Energiebohnen?"  
  
Krillin's von Panik erfüllter Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Aber bevor Muten Roshi sich auch nur bewegen konnte kniete C18 bereits mit dem kleinen Säckchen und einem Glas Wasser neben ihrem Mann und beförderte eine der kleinen Bohnen vorsichtig in den Mund des Bewusstlosen. Mit einer Sanftheit die man ihr nicht zutraute setzte sie ihm dann das Glass Wasser an die gesprungenen Lippen. Dann begann sie vorsichtig seinen Hals zu massieren um ihn dazu zu bringen die Bohne zu schlucken.  
  
"Mach schon. Du musst schlucken. Schluck die verdammte Bohne runter oder du stirbst."  
  
Verzweifelt goss C18 dem Schwerverletzten noch etwas Wasser in den Mund. Dieser begann plötzlich zu röcheln und seine Arme und Beine zuckte krampfartig. Krillin hielt den malträtierten Körper vorsichtig an sich gedrückt.  
  
"Schlucken, du musst schlucken Trunks." 


	2. wichtige Mitteilung

Important note:  
  
I'll only post the first chapter on ffnet, because of NC17 and all that. You will find all of my other cahpters at www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Still under the same nickname: Enna Namo  
  
But don't worry, I'll give message when I update here on ffnet, too.  
  
Ich habe nur das erste Kapitel auf ffnet, wegen der ganzen NC17 Sache und so. Die restlichen Kapitel stehen auf www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Nach wie vor unter dem selben Namen: Enna Namo  
  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auf ffnet stets eine kurze Meldung hinterlassen, wenn ich was hochlade. 


End file.
